bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
School Daze: First day of a new story
The First Day of Class Ryu was hearing the alarm clock as he got up at 7:00 and went to the restroom not only to brush his teeth but to also prepare for his first day of his new High School along with his Brother Hayashi Kagekyo. Hayashi was getting dressed as his father entered his room. "Oh good morning kid. Didn't think you'd be up this early." Shade smiled. "Anyway, let me know before you leave. I want to give you something." he returned to his own room, and grabbed a black jacket. On the back was an angel and demon holding hands. "Dad, I gotta go. What's my surprise?" Hayashi asked, anxious to get to school. Shade threw the jacket at his son, and laughed. "It fits you well. Now go have fun." And with that, Hayashi ran outside, heading straight for the high school. "I'm off." Ryu said as he ran out the door and saw Hayashi then shunpo'd to catch up,"Hey Hash, what's up?" Ryu said smiling as he put his arm around him. "I'm kinda scared. My dad just gave me his favorite jacket. What's next? Shinjitsu Zai-no? Anyway, what's your schedule like? I got math first thing." "Huh, so do i atleast we got both of math together and it seems we're in all our classes that's really lucky." Ryu said as he looked at his paper. "Cool. I can't wait for class. Mind if we use Kogeru? I'm not one to be late." Hayashi asked, not sure if Ryu wanted to risk such speeds. "Alright, sounds good to me Dad and Mom made me hold on to only a string when they went Shunpo at extreme speeds.'' Ryu said as he held on tight.'' Hayashi focused on the school, and with a faint flash of red, the pair were at the doors. "Not as bad as what you'd think. I think I once told you, but Kogeru is a clone of Echo Ichimaru's speed. It's not even close, but it's good enough for me." "Haha, trust me for me that was a morning stroll and yeah my parents told me alot about their friends and rivals, we better get to our lockers which is next to each other Really lucky." Ryu said going through the door. "Dude, I think our parents set this up. The odds of us having everything near each other is astronomical. As in, slim-to-none, and slim just left town." Hayashi though of how his parents would do something like that. "I think it's a set-up to keep us in line." He quickly smiled at how stupid such a notion would be, unless it were true. "I guess but look at it this way, we'll be able to see each other every day and we can watch each other's backs when we need too." Ryu said but suddenly out of nowhere he felt two very strange presences near them as he turned and saw two people walking towards the end of the hall, Ryu glared at them. "Calm down. A bit of diplomacy never hurt anyone. If we talk to them, we could gain allies. Remember, I'm not able to fight. Well fight fair by any means." Hayashi hoped Ryu would understand what he meant. "Stay back, let's meet them on our terms." "Hmm, alright for now i need to get some breakfest all i had was a piece of toast." Ryu said as he stomach growled and somehow mumbled Feed me. "Ok. I'll deal with the new guys. Go get some food." Hayashi stood still, and noted how awkward his friend's stomach was. It just talked, or I'm just sleepwalking. Ryu ran towards the cafateria. Hayashi walked over to the strangers, feeling something was amiss. I hope neither one can sense spirit energy, or I'm dead meat. "Hello, I just want to introduce myself. I'm Hayashi." Tommy Aquilar looked at him and chuckled,"So the son of Shade Kageyo is actually here in this school." Tommy said laughing. "Shut up Tommy, ignore him he has the brains of a monkey I'm Chiyoko nice to meet you." She said smiling as she looked at him. "Nice to meet you too. Now how do you know who my father is? I think that's kinda fair to ask." Hayashi asked, taking a slightly apathetic tone. "Simple, anyone who has spirit energy knows him seeing as he tried to play god." Tommy laughed as he opened his locker.